There is considerable evidence for the existence of familial factors in the anxiety disorders. Family history and family studies indicate an increased morbidity rate among first degree relatives of patients with an anxiety disorders in monozygotic pairs than in dizygotic pairs. Furthermore, adult patients suffering from anxiety disorders frequently report experiencing childhood anxiety problems. One approach to studying this familial factor is to employ a high risk paradigm wherein those who are considered at risk are studied in a cross sectional and/or longitudinal fashion. Based on current data, the offspring of anxiety disorders patients must be considered a high risk group. Yet, to date there have been few studies in this area, particulary with respect to the role of environmental factors. The proposed study employs a cross sectional and longitudinal design to examine anxiety, psychosocial adjustment, autonomic response pattern to challenging tasks, and the presence of diagnosable anxiety disorders in a high risk sample. Moreover, the proposed study will examine a number of environmental factors as to their role in the high prevalence of anxiety in the offspring of anxiety patients. The proposed study will provide a wealth of important information regarding the behavioral, psychosocial, and psychophysiological characteristics of the offspring of anxiety disorders patients. It will also provide important information on the possible role of parental parenting practice and family functioning in the genesis of anxiety behavior in offspring. Finally, the study could well reveal factors (or combination of factors) which are related to anxiety-proneness or vulnerability to anxiety. This information has the potential of playing a critical role in future prevention efforts with young children.